Spanish course
[This page can better be seen in Monobook skin.] right|250px Basics * el hombre --> los hombres * la mujer --> las mujeres * el niño --> los niños * la niña --> las niñas pobre hombre = poor man Tú eres una mujer. / Usted es una mujer. = You are a woman. Contestaron como un solo hombre = They answered with one voice. Yo soy un niño. = I am a boy. I am a child. Meetings and greetings * ¡Hola! Me llamo Carlos. ¿Cómo te llamas? = Hello! My name is Carlos. What's your name? * Me llamo... = My name is... * ¡Mucho gusto! = Nice to meet you! * Hola, ¿cómo estás? = Hello! How are you? * Estoy bien. ¿Y tú? = I am doing well. And you? * Estoy bien. Gracias. = I'm well, thank you. * Estoy mal. = I'm not doing well. * ¡Adiós! = Goodbye! * ¡Hasta luego! = See you later! estar yo estoy nosotros estamos tú estás vosotros estáis él/ella/Usted está ellos/ellas/Ustedes están Food * el agua * el pan * comer * el azúcar * la leche * el jugo pan blanco, pan de flor = white bread pan de azúcar = sugar loaf pan moreno = brown bread un año de mucho pan = a year of a heavy wheat crop ¿Quieres comer algo? = Would you like something to eat? café con leche = white coffee Los niños comen vegetales. = The boys eat vegetables. Es la comida. = It is the food. Clothing * el pantalón --> pantalones * el zapato --> dos zapatos, dos pares de zapatos * la camisa * el abrigo * el sombrero * el vestido pantalones cortos = shorts Tengo dos pares de zapatos = I've got two pairs of shoes. camisa de dormir = nightdress mi ropa = my clothing, my dress nuestras camisas = our shirts tus vestidos = your dresses / your clothes Es un abrigo. = It is a coat. mi vestido / mi ropa = my dress Son nuestros abrigos. = They are our coats. Animals * el gato * el mono * el caballo * el pájaro * el conejo * el cerdo * la tortuga El gato hizo miau. = The cat went miaow. A caballo regalado no le mires el diente. = Don't look a gift horse in the mouth.'' caballo de carreras = racehorse caballo de fuerza = horsepower un motor de 100 (un ciento) caballos = a 100 (hundred) horsepower engine Todos los políticos son unos cerdos. = All politicians are bastards or swine. comer como un cerdo. = to eat like a pig Questions ¿ cómo, qué, quién, cual, cuanto? ¿Cómo se hace? = How do you do it? ¿Cómo se escribe? = How do you spell it? ¿Cómo te llamas? = What's your name? No sé cómo hacerlo. = I don't know how to do it. ¿Cuál es él que dices? = Which one are you talking about? ¿Cuáles carros / ¿Qué carros? = Which cars? Tú ¿a cuál colegio vas? = Which school do you go to? ¿Cuál libro dices? = Which book do you mean? No escribe a nadie, cuanto más a nosotros. = He doesn't write to anyone, let alone us. Por qué vs. porque ¿Por qué no eres un niño? -- Porque soy una niña. (Why are you not a boy? -- Because I am a girl.) Verbs --> Spanish verbs Él nada. = He swims. El perro camina. = The dog walks. No, tú no caminas. = No, you don't walk. / No, you are not walking. Yo leo. = I read. Los niños escriben. = The boys write. Yo bebo agua. = I drink water. See also * English course * French course * German course * Italian course * Portuguese course * Dutch course * Swedish course * Irish course Links * Fluencia.com * Spanish.cl * StudySpanish.com * LanguageGuide.org * LanguageGuide.org (Spanish Mexico) * 101languages.net/spanish/ Categorie:Limba spaniolă